


Маска Красной Смерти

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча с незнакомцем в собственном закрытом бункере - плохая примета. Или, может, хорошая?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска Красной Смерти

Дверь захлопнулась с громким лязгом, и только тогда Генри смог ощутить себя в безопасности. И тем не менее, сердце его колотилось, как ненормальное, так что он ещё несколько долгих минут стоял неподвижно, ожидая чего-то неизвестного, и глядел на железную дверь перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Но – за ним никто не гнался. Никто не ломился в дверь с другой стороны, никто не угрожал ему расправой, никто не умолял Генри пустить внутрь хотя бы детей, женщин и чьих-нибудь престарелых родителей. В коридорах бункера обитала только равнодушная гулкая тишина – тот особый сорт тишины, который не встретить нигде больше, кроме как глубоко под землёй.   
  
И лишь иногда снаружи долетали отдалённые глухие удары, будто бы эхо какого-то мощного взрыва волной прокатывалось по стенам.  
  
Понемногу Генри успокоился. Бункер был обустроен им со всей тщательностью, и опасаться здесь, пожалуй, было всё-таки решительно нечего: ни смертоносной эпидемии, свирепствующей наверху до сих пор, ни гражданской войны, чересчур быстро охватившей всю страну, ни даже ядерного удара, который – Генри знал – должен был вот-вот обрушиться на них.   
  
Потому он повернулся, хозяйским взором обвёл окружающее пространство и решил ещё раз проверить, всё ли он учёл при подготовке убежища, в котором ему предстояло осесть на неопределённо длительный срок.  
  
Первыми на очереди, разумеется, значились кухня и склад с припасами, потому как без пищи все остальные преимущества бункера могли быть попросту бесполезны. Генри внимательно проинспектировал запасы – воры в его отсутствие добраться до них не успели, что не могло не радовать. Система фильтрации воды, сконструированная им собственноручно, тоже работала отлично. Не предвиделось проблем и с переработкой отходов и ванной комнатой. Генри проверил, как работает установленный им электрогенератор и не сбоит ли вся его электроника – он всё-таки не удержался и взял с собой ноутбук и телефон – однако пока ещё всё функционировало прекрасно. Он даже позаботился о наличии в бункере радио, телевидения и Интернета, благодаря выведенным на поверхность кабелям. Он предполагал, правда, что очень скоро все эти заблаговременные ухищрения станут совершенно бессмысленны, поскольку связь наверняка исчезнет со временем из-за механических повреждений проводов или ещё из-за каких обстоятельств, но решил, что вреда от этого не будет.   
  
«Как всё-таки странно человек устроен, – размышлял Генри на пути в последнее помещение бункера, которое целиком занимала теплица с выращиваемыми под искусственным освещением растениями, съедобными и лечебными. – Вот взять, к примеру, меня. Наверху сейчас, возможно, вершится в реальном времени история человечества, а меня беспокоит то, что я не смогу почитывать посты на Facebook за утренней чашечкой кофе. Бред!»  
  
Он опустился на небольшую скамеечку, не зная, чем себя занять. Он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что там, над его головой, действительно сейчас может рушиться привычный мир. Третья Мировая… это до сих пор звучало немыслимо, даже в его собственной голове. Никто бы и помыслить не мог об этом ещё каких-то пару месяцев назад…  
  
«Помыслить не мог, а бункер всё-таки обустроил себе, – подумал Генри не без отвращения к собственной предусмотрительности. – Хах. Возможно, мои предки были вовсе не обезьянами, а какими-нибудь грызунами: при любом признаке опасности прятались в норку. Я просто трус. И, вероятно, параноик. Возможно, никакой Третьей Мировой и не будет, и всё обойдётся. Возможно, всё кончится меньше, чем за неделю, и тогда-то коллеги надо мной хорошенько посмеются. Генри Маллоун, скажут они, ну ты и придурок».  
  
Но тут некий звук отвлёк его. Генри вскинулся и испуганно оглянулся: до этого момента он пребывал в уверенности, что следующие, как минимум, несколько месяцев ему придётся привыкать к одиночеству и тишине. С минуту всё было тихо, и он было снова обозвал себя грызуном и параноиком – однако затем звук повторился, и Генри встревожился не на шутку.  
  
– Кто здесь? – он вскочил на ноги, и ему показалось, что он заметил среди зелёной листвы какое-то подозрительное движение. – Выходи! Я тебя вижу! Это незаконное проникновение на частную территорию, между прочим!  
  
Чушь, конечно – он понимал, что меньше всего неизвестного интервента сейчас может напугать упоминание о нарушении им закона. В то время, как страна наверху разваливалась на части, никакой речи не могло идти об установленных в этой самой стране законах, поскольку некому было следить за их исполнением. Однако Генри был не на шутку возмущён этим вторжением, и на мгновение он ощутил себя древним человеком, разозлённым тем, что в его пещеру попали чужаки.  
  
Впрочем, вся его злость развеялась без следа, стоило ему увидеть этого чужака.  
  
Это был всего лишь мальчишка – худенький темноволосый подросток с любопытными глазами, одетый в чёрно-белую школьную форму без пиджака.   
  
– Привет, – сказал мальчик, улыбаясь.  
  
Генри непонимающе моргнул. Запоздало сдвинул удивлённо взлетевшие было брови, стараясь казаться суровым:  
  
– Ну, привет! И как ты здесь оказался? Тебе не говорили, что без разрешения пробираться на частную собственность – по меньшей мере некрасиво?  
– Нет. Не говорили.  
  
Генри фыркнул. Мальчишка ничуть не казался смущённым и во все глаза разглядывал его, подойдя ближе и нимало не стесняясь.   
  
– Где твои родители?  
  
Но мальчик только странно посмотрел на него в ответ, всё ещё улыбаясь, и Генри мгновенно ощутил себя мастером бестактных вопросов: должно быть, родственники парнишки остались там, наверху – и, скорее всего, в виде трупов. И следовало в таком случае, пожалуй, проверить самого мальчика на предмет заражения – но тот выглядел совершенно здоровым, Генри не наблюдал ни одного сопутствующего вирусу симптома, а потому решил, что с этим можно и обождать. Остро встал вопрос: что теперь с этим наглецом делать? Не выгонять же теперь его на улицу, верно? Там и улицы, наверное, нет уже никакой… Генри нельзя было назвать тем, кто заботился о чужом благе, но в этой ситуации даже он понимал, что выбора особого не имеет.  
  
– Ладно, – он вздохнул. – Можешь остаться, пока что, раз так сложилось. Но, вообще-то, я тут всё только на себя одного рассчитывал, учти это! И ты должен будешь меня слушаться. И не надоедать мне.  
  
Мальчик слушал его, склонив голову набок. Генри немного беспокоила его перманентная улыбка, какая-то чересчур всезнающая для его возраста.  
  
– Хорошо. А ты не хочешь разве спросить, кто я?  
– Ну, полагаю, это уже не имеет значения, – Генри уселся обратно на скамейку. – Главное, скажи, как тебя называть. Я, к слову, Генри.   
  
Мальчик осторожно, словно боялся, что его прогонят, сел рядом.   
  
– Я… не уверен.  
– В чём? В своём имени?  
– Да. Много вариантов. Не знаю, какой из них правильный.  
  
Генри пожал плечами. Если парнишке не нравилось своё имя – что ж, у него впереди долгие месяцы, если не годы, чтобы выдумать себе новое.  
  
– Как угодно. Послушай, ты голоден?  
  
И снова ему достался странный взгляд. Мальчишка будто не понимал, о чём идёт речь. Генри решил, что это всё последствия травмы и шок от случившегося. Он сам всё ещё пребывал в шоке.  
  
– Ну, еда, знаешь? – он изобразил жестами процесс поглощения пищи. – У меня есть немного колы, если хочешь. И, пожалуй, можем пошиковать и нарезать себе немного бутербродов, пока полностью не перешли на консервы.  
  
Мальчик рассмеялся.  
  
– О… ты об _этом_. Нет, я не голоден. Всё в порядке.  
  
Они оба замолчали. Генри было неловко, потому что он никогда не умел общаться с детьми, как он считал – даже когда сам был ребёнком. И в то же время… ну, это всё-таки было лучше, чем полное одиночество, наверное. Генри не нуждался в людях раньше – однако это было тогда, когда эти люди были вокруг постоянно, чем-то вроде фона, а теперь, когда фона не стало, ему вдруг стало их не хватать.  
  
– А где твои родители? – мальчик вновь взглянул на него.   
– А… далеко, – Генри махнул рукой куда-то в ту сторону, где, предположительно, находилась Англия. – В другой стране. Я приехал сюда по работе, и уже давно их не видел.  
  
«И не звонил, и не писал им», – строго напомнил внутренний голос. Генри крайне редко вспоминал о том, что родители у него вообще имеются. Сейчас он позволил себе надеяться, что весь этот ужас не доберётся до Уэльса, и они спокойно всё переживут.  
  
– Тогда… твои дети? Твоя жена?  
  
Генри отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Не-а. Всё как-то, знаешь, времени не было из-за работы.  
  
Времени не было никогда, это правда. Возможно, однажды, в глубокой старости, ему придётся под другим углом взглянуть на все эти упущенные возможности: на школьные танцы, во время которых он играл в Call of Duty в пустом компьютерном классе, на студенческие вечеринки, на которые не ходил ради того, чтобы лучше подготовиться к экзаменам, на редкие корпоративы, которые пропускал за внеурочной работой в пустой лаборатории.  
  
– А чем ты занимаешься?  
  
Генри приосанился. Этот вопрос нравился ему куда больше предыдущих. Когда речь заходила о его работе, он мог болтать хоть целыми сутками.  
  
– О, я учёный. Общий профиль – микробиология и генная инженерия, но специализируюсь на вирусах. Я не только изучаю их, я даже могу вывести совершенно новый вид. И я…  
  
…и он вспомнил то, что он наделал. Вдохновенная улыбка мигом слетела с его побелевшего лица, и он подавился воздухом.   
  
– Что-то не так? – мальчик встревоженно коснулся его плеча.  
– Н-нет, всё нормально. Я просто… ну, вспомнил кое-что неприятное. Не будем об этом, ладно?  
– Ладно.   
  
Они ещё немного посидели молча. Генри теперь было как-то неспокойно: зря он вообще затронул эту тему. Он нервно провёл ладонью по своим волосам, не зная, чем занять руки.  
  
– Слушай… тебе не страшно?   
  
Потому что вот ему – точно было страшно. Мальчик снова с интересом наклонил голову, как маленькая любопытная птичка.  
  
– Почему мне должно быть страшно?  
  
Генри даже растерялся:  
– То есть как это – почему? Там, наверху, вроде как, люди умирают. Массово. Возможно, и города скоро не будет. И… я не знаю. Мне кажется, будет большая война, потому что стоит только одной стране пустить ядерные боеголовки в ход, и остальные тут же не замедлят ответить... А ведь они пустят. Я сам слышал. Я был там, когда принимали решение. Многие пострадают. Возможно, это конец. Совсем конец, понимаешь? Для всех. Для всего, что мы знаем и к чему привыкли. А ты спрашиваешь – «почему»!..  
  
Высказанные вслух, опасения его внезапно словно бы отвердели и обрели материальный вес – Генри только сейчас окончательно осознал, насколько всё серьёзно, и это осознание, как можно было догадаться, никаких положительных эмоций ему не доставило. Совсем наоборот. Он ощутил приближающуюся паническую атаку и часто задышал, силясь успокоиться.  
  
Его юный собеседник, тем временем, выглядел куда более адекватно мыслящим.  
  
– Я полагаю, это зависит от точки зрения, – он перевёл взгляд на потолок теплицы. – Скажи, ты не думал о том, что всё это, возможно… к лучшему? – Генри недоверчиво воззрился на него, но тот спокойно продолжил. – Любой конец предполагает начало чего-то нового. Если человечество выживет, то оно, несомненно, сумеет перейти на следующий этап развития: слабые отсеются в борьбе, сильные не станут повторять ошибок прошлого. По крайней мере, какое-то время. А если не выживет – значит, для этого пришло время, и место человечества займёт новый вид. Более приспособленный. Более разумный. Вид, который возьмёт знания людей и сумеет применить их в нужном направлении. Возможно, сама планета хочет этого? Ты как-то говорил, что чувствуешь, будто бы тебя что-то ведёт за руку к тем открытиям, которые ты совершаешь. Ты говорил – кто может знать, чего хочет Мировой Разум? Может быть, он хочет, чтобы всё шло своим чередом, и для этого приходится чем-то жертвовать, – и вдруг, без какого-либо перехода, он улыбнулся и как-то очень радостно добавил: – Так ты не хочешь спросить меня, кто я такой?  
  
– Нет, я… – Генри потряс головой, переваривая услышанное. В голове был сплошной сумбур. – Я думаю, в чём-то ты прав, и даже по большей части, но мне просто не…  
  
Он замолчал. Сказанное наконец догнало его целиком. Догнало и болезненно ударило по затылку. Он развернулся к мальчишке всем корпусом и впервые с момента встречи по-настоящему внимательно на него посмотрел.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь, – начал он хрипло, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Откуда ты знаешь, что я говорил это?   
  
Он никому в этом не признавался. Всем коллегам, всем инвесторам и журналистам он говорил только, что его открытия совершаются исключительно благодаря его «гениальному уму», потому что он хотел покрасоваться и получить больше денег и всеобщего признания, а кто же будет финансировать исследования учёного, который совершает всё спонтанно? И только один раз, в закрытой лаборатории, когда никого не было рядом, а он работал над последним своим проектом, он произнёс эту фразу о Мировом Разуме, разговаривая больше сам с собой…  
  
Мальчик смотрел на него и улыбался. По спине Генри пробежал ощутимый холодок липкого ужаса.  
  
– Так… кто ты?   
– Я – твоё создание. И я очень рад тому, что наконец-то могу поговорить с тобой вот так, лицом к лицу… _отец_.  
  
Генри понял. Он мог бы не понять, мог бы лихорадочно пытаться вспомнить всех девушек, с которыми у него был хоть какой-то физический контакт по бурлящей гормонами юности – но он понял.  
– Как ты… – он изобразил руками нечто непонятное.  
  
Взгляд мальчика выразительно указал на потолок. Генри проследил за этим взглядом.  
Там, наверху, было то, что он называл «солнечным клапаном»: особая оптическая система, позволявшая посредством нескольких линз распределять добытый с поверхности солнечный свет по всей оранжерее, чтобы растения не завяли. Генри не думал его использовать в ближайшем времени, потому что ультрафиолетовые лампы пока справлялись с задачей поддерживать в растениях жизнь, так что «клапан» был закрыт в последний раз, когда он был здесь – чтобы сохранить герметичность бункера.   
  
Теперь он был открыт, а линзы в нём – Генри видел это очень хорошо – были разбиты.  
  
Он вынул из кармана пачку сигарет, которую планировал выкинуть сразу же по приходу в бункер, дабы порвать с вредной привычкой раз и навсегда – и закурил. Теперь было можно. Мальчик продолжал смотреть на него так, будто искал в его лице какие-то ответы.  
  
– Мне жаль.  
– Ничего, – Генри нервно пожал плечами. – Я всё равно не прожил бы долго, наверное. Я себя знаю, уж поверь.   
  
Странно, но ему не было грустно, и страха больше не было тоже. Было только пусто и как-то холодно. И гадко: он-то знал, что сам по себе клапан бы не открылся, он это предусмотрел.  
  
– Я не хотел никого убивать, ты знаешь, – он глубоко затянулся, глядя себя под ноги. – Я просто хотел создать нечто новое. Я не думал о деньгах или о том, как это применить – я думал о том, какой вклад смогу внести в науку. И, может, о славе, немного – какой учёный не думает о славе, хоть иногда? Моё имя бы прославилось. Мне казалось, будет здорово, если будет существовать нечто под названием «Вирус Маллоуна». Ну, звучит ведь круто, да? Сейчас-то я, конечно, знаю, что меня будут, скорее, проклинать, а не восхвалять. А тогда – ну, тогда это было моей мечтой. И, конечно, я легко повёлся на их уловки – а я бы посмотрел, кто сумел бы отказаться, будь он на моём месте. Полное финансирование, возможность работать на правительство, с высококвалифицированными специалистами и на новейшем оборудовании – сказка, а не работа! Конечно, ровно до того момента, когда мне предложили перейти с испытания на животных на испытания на людях. И даже это, признаться, меня не убедило всё бросить. Они сказали – какое-то дремучее поселение в Африке, не больше тридцати человек, кому какое дело до этих несчастных, они всё равно голодают и мрут, как мухи. Звучит, конечно, ужасно – но меня можно понять: я тоже хотел знать, как вирус поведёт себя в таких условиях. Я хотел испытать своё творение едва ли не больше, чем этого хотели мои наниматели. В конце концов, испытание прошло успешно, и я предложил протестировать уже вакцину, которую я начал разрабатывать. Ведь только я знал, как победить то, что я же и создал. Мне отказали. И когда всё это завертелось, когда ситуация с эпидемией стала критической, когда им начали звонить прямиком из Белого Дома – я снова предложил свои услуги. Я не хотел, чтобы умирали люди, ты ведь понимаешь? А они – хотели. И тогда я сбежал, когда понял, что вот-вот разразится настоящая катастрофа. Но, видимо, им не понравилось моё решение… ха-ха. Это даже забавно с их стороны, если подумать – дать мне умереть от творения собственных рук… как они справятся теперь? Что творится у них в головах? Я начинаю думать, что ты действительно был прав. Если люди настолько глупы, чтобы уничтожать самих себя – туда им и дорога. И мне тоже, как очередному самонадеянному дураку.  
  
Он снова замолчал и докурил сигарету до фильтра одной глубокой затяжкой. Выкинул её куда-то в траву, не заботясь о возможности возникновения пожара. Теперь можно было не заботиться ни о чём, хоть в этом был плюс. Парнишка больше не выглядел ни довольным, ни всезнающим, и Генри подумал – неужели он правда умеет _сочувствовать_?   
  
– Ты жалеешь? – он как-то жалобно посмотрел на него. – Жалеешь, что создал меня?   
  
Генри посмотрел на него в ответ. Слабо улыбнулся – и не слишком уверенно потянулся потрепать его по волосам.  
  
– Нет… нет, не жалею. Какой родитель может не любить своего ребёнка? Я потратил на тебя столько часов, столько недель, месяцев и лет своей жизни, я вложил в тебя столько знаний и столько душевных сил… Ты не виноват в том, что делаешь то, для чего предназначен. Мы – те, кто мы есть, верно?   
  
Потом Генри спросил нерешительно:  
– Я могу тебя обнять?   
  
Лицо мальчика просияло.  
– Да, конечно!  
  
И Генри обнял его. В конце концов, это ведь и впрямь было его создание, его детище, его гордость. И если от этого создания умирали люди… что ж. Меньше всего в этом виноват был ребёнок, который жаждал его признания и его любви.  
  
– Почему я не чувствую боли? Моё тело сейчас должно биться в агонии. И если это галлюцинация – то довольно реалистичная.  
– Я сделал это для тебя, – Вирус Маллоуна с обожанием посмотрел своему создателю в глаза. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, до самого конца. Я позаботился об этом, потому что ты – особенный.  
– А… в таком случае, спасибо. Послушай, сколько у меня осталось времени? Я хотел бы так о многом ещё услышать от тебя. И ещё много тебе рассказать. Мне ведь ещё есть, чему тебя научить, или ты всему уже выучился сам?  
  
Вирус Маллоуна сжал его руку. Он выглядел _счастливым_.  
– Мы всё успеем, папа.  
  
Взрывы продолжали грохотать далеко снаружи.


End file.
